1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting unit for an oil pump of a CVT. More particularly, the present invention relates to a supporting unit for an oil pump of a CVT which may improve mutual operability between an input shaft of a CVT and a rotating shaft of an oil pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an oil pump of an automatic transmission may be classified into an external gear pump and an internal gear pump, and a CVT (Continuously Variable Transmission) usually uses the external gear pump.
The CVT is equipped with conical pulleys mounted to an input shaft and an output shaft respectively and gap of the conical pulleys is variable, and a belt or a chain is used for connecting the pulleys. In CVT, when the gap between the conical pulleys are increased, the belt or chain approaches to a center of the pulleys, and hydraulic pressure is applied to control the gap. And thus, the CVT usually requires an oil pump which may generate high hydraulic pressure within a small space. A rotating shaft of the oil pump is connected with an input shaft of the CVT by a chain or a belt for being supplied rotation of the input shaft.
However, when the oil pump receives power from the input shaft of the CVT rotating at a high speed, the input shaft of the CVT and the rotating shaft of the oil pump may oscillate due to operation or rotation of the chain or supplied torque. Also, rotation of the chain may induce noise and vibration.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.